


夺还

by 飞雪梦莺 (fxmycc)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 加油好男儿·风云变色, 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV), 查无此人 | To Forgive (2012), 真愛黑白配 | Love Around (TV), 終極一家 | The X-Family (TV), 聊斋新编 | Ghost Stories 4 (TV), 胜女的代价2 | The Queen of SOP 2 (TV), 那刻的怦然心动 | Art in Love (TV), 锦绣缘华丽冒险 | Cruel Romance (TV)
Genre: M/M, 全员可能黑化预警, 展白衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E6%A2%A6%E8%8E%BA
Summary: 一个身体有：神枪（对没错是一个人），钟阳，周震，展超，陶予飞一个身体有：风云变色小乔的角色，李春，白家伟，向英东，白玉堂加上GK，一共12个人，不一定都成对……半个24个比利【12个比利】一个本来很黑童话的脑洞，后来魔性了一阵，现在像恐怖片_(:з」∠)_





	夺还

神行者举着枪，枪口对着自己，而眼睛始终望着面前双目紧闭的少年。  
少年还是原来十七八岁的样子，仿佛从来没有变过。  
但他知道，也许再睁开眼的时候，一切就不一样了。  
当然，即使不闭上眼，他也可能不是他了。  
这是一场身体的夺还战争，他们是发起者，也是现场本身。  
他感觉自己的手在抖，不是因为害怕，而是因为即将失去身体的控制权。  
不仅在抖，还在慢慢放下去。  
他知道，这是枪灵王在作祟，相比于“其他人”，枪灵王有着极大的优势——经验丰富。  
枪灵王已经习惯了去抢身体，也没有弱点，一定会是最后的赢家。  
但如果是这样，必然会是悲剧收场。  
他不愿意，所以才会站在这里。  
他的脑海里有无数声音在叫嚣，吵闹到他已经快要忘记自己的存在了。  
到最后，只能勉强辨识他和枪灵王和乌风。  
于是他赶在最后的最后，扣下了扳机。  
砰。乌风中的战灵叫嚣着撕碎了他们的灵魂，也惊醒了少年。  
很遗憾，他只看见少年睫毛微动，没有看见睁开的双眼。  
他很喜欢那双眼睛，那里头锋芒毕露，没有被尘世打磨过的圆滑。

少年睁开眼，他还是他，但眼前这个人绝不是他等的那个，只是莫名地有那么一些像。  
砰。  
他还没来得及说话，就感觉眼前的一切都开始虚化。  
他甚至来不及问出一句为什么。  
“妖怪。”他听到了对方冷漠的声音。  
他很想告诉对方，这个身体的主人也有一半是妖怪。  
那妖怪很帅，不是妖怪的那一半也很帅。  
这就是乌风的感觉，那个人威胁了他很久，却一直没让他尝到这种被消灭的滋味。  
现在他知道了，这的确是能让人敬畏的力量。  
他很开心，最后是死在乌风手里。  
他也很难过，眼前这个人能使用乌风，一定有那个人的一部分。  
那能不能给他起个名字？  
那个人答应了，要给他起个名字，却没有来得及。

李春醒来的第一秒，就用剪刀捅向了眼前的男人。  
他知道这是钟阳，斩妖除魔，但不害人。  
他看着钟阳错愕的表情，嘲笑道：“我蛰伏了很久，特别想告诉你一件事，有个妖怪很喜欢你，喜欢到恨不得杀死你。”  
钟阳错愕片刻，露出了厌恶的表情：“你要这副身体，大可不必这样。”  
“你讨厌妖怪吗？”他问钟阳。  
“当然。”钟阳回答。  
“很好。”李春笑了，用剪刀捣碎了对方的心脏。  
然后他发现自己在狂笑中莫名其妙地哭了起来，那大概是鲤鱼精来过，然后被他吞噬了。  
鲤鱼精不会再出现了，而他却萌生了难以抑制的绝望。  
一半是鲤鱼精给的，一半是他发现，他要找的人已经不在了。  
既然不在了，不如毁灭。

砰。周震轻松地击毙了李春。  
他厌恶这种毁天灭地的中二病，更厌恶在人背后耍花招的家伙。  
还好他防住了偷袭，而且很幸运，这是神行者的身体，不然大家真的一同毁灭了。  
他和脑袋里无穷无尽的杂音斗争着，同时戒备对手醒来。  
冷不丁对方睁开眼，第一句话就是很熟悉的呼唤：“周震。”  
他一直无比期待这一刻，但从没想过白家伟还能醒来。  
白家伟的眼神已经和上一次不一样了，但喊他的时候还是那种熟悉的依赖感。  
从他在鬼屋里偶然搭救开始就是这样，一直没有变过。  
“嗯。”他应了一声，去握白家伟的手。  
“这是回光返照。”白家伟坦然地说着，“我肯定不会是最后的赢家。”  
“如果你不是，我也不会是。”他温柔地看着白家伟。  
“我觉得你是。”白家伟看着他，“除非你不想。”  
“我不想。”周震承认。  
“那就算了。”白家伟牵起嘴角笑了一下。  
周震猜到回答多半是这样，白家伟又胆小又消极，但自己不愿意承担的事情，也不会推给别人。  
他拿起枪，顶在了白家伟的胸口，然后握着白家伟的手，把李春的剪刀重新抬起来。  
“一。”  
“二。”  
白家伟抬起头，亲吻了他。  
“三，晚安。”  
“……晚安。”

向英东跟展超打了一架，被他捆了个结实。  
“把白玉堂交出来。”  
“他死都死了。”  
“我不信！”  
他知道展超本来想立刻开枪，但做不到草菅人命。  
他也知道自己真的有几分像白玉堂，这就是他的筹码。  
展超心里只能装下两件事——他的时间也不多，他想见白玉堂。  
所以他跟展超说：“如果你请我喝一瓶酒，我就帮你让白玉堂出来。”  
“好。”展超同意了，跑去了楼下。  
他用这个时间挣脱绳子，然后摸出了白玉堂的枪。  
等展超跑上楼的时候，他演了这辈子最逼真的一出戏，骗取了信任，然后击毙了展超。  
不过他觉得，不是展超看不出来，而是展超还在判断，他到底有几分像白玉堂。  
要他说，大概不太像，尤其是择偶标准，太不像了。  
但他没赢，他的对手原本就不是展超，而是他脑袋里的其他人。

陶予飞睁开眼的时候，白玉堂在等他。  
“战斗力这么弱，你几乎死定了。”白玉堂评价道。  
“我知道。”陶予飞拧开红酒，给他和白玉堂各倒了一杯，“我要找的人已经死了。”  
“展超也死了，但我不会懈怠，毕竟我的命是他救回来的。”白玉堂看着他，“但你要死，我很乐意送你一程。”  
“不着急。”陶予飞拿起酒杯，碰了一下白玉堂的杯子，“干一杯不迟。”  
“我不讨厌你这样的人。”白玉堂泯了一口。  
陶予飞干了一大口，盯着白玉堂：“展超其实早就死了。”  
“嗯？”白玉堂疑惑道。  
陶予飞盯着他，语速很慢，直到看到白玉堂开始支持不住。  
“展超打算给向英东下迷药，剂量还很大，已经不是以前那个心思单纯的展超了。”  
他不知道白玉堂听见了没有，总之，他的目的达到了。  
他铺好画布，把那个失去意识的躯壳锁好。  
他一只手握着乌风，如果醒来的人逃跑，他就开枪；  
他另一只手拿起了画笔，开始画一幅肖像画。  
他要找的人已经死了，但残存的碎片都还在，他要把它们拼装起来，成为画中的灵魂。  
他不着急，他确信他的时间很长，因为他的执念很深，深到超越生死。

实验仓红灯亮起，Geo坐了起来。他旁观着这场夺还战争，等待自己的目的达成。  
那些人格都是不同世界线里的他和Kimi，多少和他们有点像，但又不完全一样。  
“找到了Kimi吗？”穿着实验服的研究员问道。  
“没有。”Geo摇头。  
“碎片呢？有新收获吗？”研究员又问。  
“嗯。”Geo点头。  
虽然没有找到Kimi，但多多少少捕获了一部分相同点，离重组又进了一步。  
“我觉得陶予飞的想法最像你。”研究员继续陪他说着话，稳固着他的人格。  
Geo同意道：“所以他才有那么长的时间。”  
“你猜他能画完吗？”  
“不知道，但我大概不会成功。”  
“为什么？”  
“那么多他的影子，都不如他本人。”  
听到这种话，研究员也不知道怎么安慰他。  
“那你还要继续吗？”  
这实验很危险，搞不好自己也会消失。  
“要。”Geo肯定地回答着，随后笑了一下，“因为我不能接受不去找他的自己。”  
他觉得比起Kimi，也许自己更有问题。  
“等这一轮搜集完，我也要加入战斗，也许我加入了，就会找到他。”  
“不行。”研究员断然拒绝，“你和他们不一样。”  
“一样，爱是平等的。”Geo看着不断处理数据的显示屏，“我们不应该只是数据，下一次，我要把活生生的他夺回来。”  
如果真的只剩下数据，他就变成数据的一部分。


End file.
